Video conferencing is an established method of simulated face-to-face collaboration between remotely located participants. A video image of a remote environment is broadcast onto a local display, allowing a local user to see and talk to one or more remotely located participants.
Social interaction during face-to-face collaboration is an important part of the way people work. There is a need to allow people to have effective social interaction in a simulated face-to-face meeting over distance.
Telepresence systems are used to create large images of remote locations for video conferencing. They generally include one or more cameras for capturing an image, a video display for viewing images from other locations, and a work space for seating and activities of the conference participants. Because the telepresence systems are largely responsible for the image provided to other participants, their design is crucial to effective interaction.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative telepresence display configurations.